Megaman Legends
Summary Megaman Legends is another iteration of the legendary game franchise the likes of The Legend of Zelda Story The World is predominated by oceans, forcing the people in this world to live on small islands that can barely fit cities and towns. A group of people called "Diggers" work to keep the fragile civilization going by finding relics called refractors which power machines. But recently, Diggers tell of a tale of a treasure known as the "Mother Lode". which would supply the world with unlimited energy if it's ever discovered. A digger named Megaman Volnutt lives with the Caskets (Roll and her grandfather: Professor Barrell) who are also on the hunt for the Mother Lode and more importantly Roll's missing parents. They crash landed on an island named Kattlelox. No sooner they arrive on the island, the island is being threatened by a band of Pirates calling themselves "The Bonnes". Megaman must stop them, but his desperate attwmpt to save Kattlelox from The Bonnes will get him involved to unveil the secrets surrounding the island, but what Megaman doesn't know is that his past will come back to haunt him. Game Modes Game Start Start a new game with this mode. Continue Pick up where you left off in this mode. Options Change some aspects of the game in this mode. Johnny's Reviews General Thoughts As you all know, I payed this game on the Nintendo 64 (appropriately titled Megaman 64) and it was one of my favorite Nintendo 64 games as it was fun to play. How do I feel about the original Playstation version? Well, here's my review. Graphics The graphics are that of first generation 3-D graphics as they were up and coming for the time. Now, the graphics in this game are more superior to what is seen in Super Mario 64 but not as good and detailed as seen in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Though, what I found out is that the graphics runs on a faster frame rate on the Playstation version than it does on the Nintendo 64 version. So it gives it a bit of an edge. Grade: C+ Music The soundtrack in this game has a good combination of original music tracks and ambient tracks as well. When you're chasing the Bonnes in the northern forest or fighting them in Jyunn Lake. Both systems are equally matched in this category. Grade: C Sounds/Voice The sounds in this game are also quite good, though there at times a bit inadequate and don't match the environment it is in. The voices in this game are a bit underwhelming as well. Though, this is another advantage that the Playstation has over the Nintendo 64. The voices are clear in the PS version whereas in the N64 version the voices sound fuzzy and warbled. Plus, the N64 version also had some of the original dialogue altered or missing entirely. Grade: D+ Gameplay/Controls The gameplay is similar to The Legend of Zelda as it's about finding treasure chests (which more often contains currency and new weapons) as well as fighting and defeating enemies. When it comes to bosses, it's not just having the right weapons but also exploiting the bosses weak points to defeat them. You also find some special items that Roll can use to create new weapons and enhancement parts for Megaman's buster gun. The controls on the other hand can be quite confusing in the PS version (one of the advantages that the Nintendo 64 version as with the control stick), even so there's no analog button on the Playstation 3 controller and the sticks themselves are utterly useless. Grade: B- Replay Value There's not much in the way of extra content in this game. But because there are so many weapons in this game, you might not find them all your first time through. There are side-quests that you can take so you can get more items for Roll to use to create new weapons and buster parts. Grade: C+ Final Thoughts There are a lot of advantages that the Playstation version has over the Nintendo 64 version. One of the reasons for that is because the first Playstation played discs whereas (in contrast) the Nintendo 64 still played cartridges and there's only so much a cartridge can do. But this game does has it's faults but it also has a lot to compensate for it's shortcomings. but if you want something with fewer flaws, than it's best to turn away from this game. Overall Grade: C